A new chance of life
by darksider82
Summary: New start over for Harry, Hermione and Neville (lemons ahead)
1. Chapter 1

**A New Chance of Life**

**Written by Darksider82**

**Beta: Winged Seer Wolf **

**Warning: Yuri and Bi lemons**

**I DO NOT OWN THE FOLLOWING FRANCHISES OF HARRY POTTER AND NARUTO. I OWN ONLY THIS IDEA!**

**Chapter 1**

A swirl of colour appeared in the middle of no-where followed by a cascade of thumps and bangs as three teens and their luggage appeared on a well trodden footpath.

"Still having trouble with portkeys Gemma?" Asked the boy as he got to his feet and pulled the girls up.

Gemma snorted and flicked her long black hair backwards and popped her back throwing her impressive bust forwards. "No idea Neville. Besides its not my fault I can't land on my feet." She replied with a grin.

The other girl snorted as she dusted herself off "He has a point Gem...Out of all of us you have the worst sense of balance I have ever met aside from Tonks."

"But Hermione, blame the damn constituancy known as the wizarding world and Dumbledore's fucking mothering martyr technique." Gemma snarled her emerald eyes flashing.

Gemma Potter the Girl-Who-Lived and now Master of Death surveyed her surroundings "Hermione, according to the map the Goblins gave us it appears we're in the correct place...We should reach Konohagakure in about two hours."

With that Neville smirked and shrunk their trunks and set off together. Well almost together as Gemma kept running off, hiding and causing them to jump out of their skins.

"I swear Gemma you're immensley childish especially since you're now the Mistress of Death." Panted Neville causing Gemma to try and make herself look innocent.

"But Neville, I never knew how to be a child." She whined in such a way it caused Hermione to burst into laughter.

Hermione and Gemma had dragged Neville out of wizarding Britain after the girls had found out that Gemma was going to be sold as a concubine to Draco Malfoy and Hermione off to Ronald Weasley.

Speaking of the Weasley family when the charges of theft, extortion of blood allies, attempted rape, use of illegal substances and the use of mind control, loyality potions were levelled against them the result was nuclear.

The Weasley twins, Charlie and Bill were given heavy fines for theft of money but it was Mr. Weasley, Mrs. Weasley, Ron and Ginny that got the full fury of the law.

Arthur Weasley was stripped of his job and given a family debt that would be pinned on the family for the next fifty generations. Mrs. Weasley was given fourty years no parole.

Ginny and Ron had their magic bound and forced to work in muggle London and as Purebloods it was going to be torture. Despite being friendly with muggleborn witches they didn't like them.

Gemma and Hermione quickly claimed back what was stolen from them, packed up the Potter and Black family libraries and several million galleons. Bumped into Neville who with his grandmothers full blessing grabbed his essentials and joined them on their journey.

Over the years Neville had known Hermione and Gemma he couldn't help but notice just how beautiful they had become. Gemma despite being underfed when she was younger had reached a strong 5'7 with long black hair and a breast size of 32DD. She possessed a strong and well toned atheletic body.

Hermione had grown up some as well her frizzy hair was now shoulder height much like Gemma's she had turned into an almost clone of Gemma aside from being paler, different hair and eye colour and being more reserved than Gemma's outgoing personality.

Neville had changed as well, he now towered over the girls at 6'3 and possessed a physique that made him at a distance pass for a member of the Akimichi clan.

The three could now see the walls of the fames Konohagakure "That's no village but a fucking city." Gasped Neville and Gemma's eyes glazed over quickly.

"Gemma are you okay hon?" Asked Hermione curiously as she shook the younger girl.

"Yeah, I'm good...Death was telling me that it was a good village to start in as it was more accepting of outsiders than the others." Gemma explained as they headed towards the gates.

At the gates sat a booth, in the booth asleep were two chunin wearing their heabands like bandanas. The only reason they could sleep on the job was because the booth was inside the fuuinjutsu sensing array powered by the chakra of all the active shinobi residing within the village.

That was when Izumo woke up and quickly shook Kotetsu up because Izumo noticed a group of three travellers approaching the barrier. "State what purpose you have with Konoha." He ordered in what he hoped was an authortitive manner.

The dark haired girl giggled at the squeaky but firm tone "Calm down sugar...We were hoping to turn a new leaf here. Think you can help us with that?"

Izumo gulped, the girl was tall for her age with a stunning phyisque, it was only his impressive mental willpower that stopped the blood from gushing out of his nose. "Gemma, stop flirting with the poor man." Scolded the brunette.

"Right, this way...I'll summon the ANBU who will escort you to the T&I department where you will be questioned about your true reasons for coming here. The hokage, our leader will also be their." The three nodded.

Kotetsu used the time his closest friend had been dealing with the two beauties. But it was the Akimichi lookalike that made Kotetsu uneasy from the sheer size of him, stance and the way he looked at the girls he would have no complaints about putting Izumo and him into the floor.

Soon enough several ANBU arrived as expected "Before you enter, we need to do a search of your persons for any weapons." With that one of the bulkier ANBU who Gemma deduced as male began to search her.

"I would prefer it if one of your female colleagues did the search on me." Requested Gemma politely however the ANBU snorted.

"Women don't get a..." He didn't get to finish as Gemma had driven a knee into his gut, grabbed the hem of his pants and flipped him over her hip and and slammed him back first into ground whilst grabbing his Katana and pressing it to his throat.

"Send a female operative or you lose your balls." Gemma growled.

Hermione kicked the male ANBU who made the mistake of groping her in the gut and flipped him over with her knee in the hollow of the skull.

Neville during this time had agreed to the search and had been let in by a particularly attractive female ANBU when he heard two snarls of rage. "ANBU-sans, please do as they request otherwise they will follow through." Requested Neville in all honesty.

Neko nodded and walked over to the black haired female, pulled her floored comrade off the ground and took the blade with minor convincing. And then much like her male colleague ran her hands over the girl to hear her whisper "You and I should meet up some time once I'm settled in."

Yugao had to fight back a blush "I wish I could if I'm picking up on the subtle suggestion except I have a boyfriend." She replied "You're clean." She declared officially then whispered "I have some friends who may take you up on your offer."

The girl smirked and winked at the ANBU who had checked her before adding a slight sway to her hips. "Yugao-chan, wow. I may have to find check her out." Whispered Anko from under her snake mask.

The three newcomers were escorted down to the T&I department and Ibiki was impressed, that was something for records. The girls had a rough life, suffered a lot of betrayals at the hands of men so Ibiki had to tread carefully around them.

The bloke on the other hand unnerved Ibiki, Ibiki was a man who could, would and had eaten a bloody steak, followed by battered prawn tempura and two bottles of sake in front of some poor Iwa-teme, who had happened to have been in the wrong place at the wrong time.

The guy was already a giant, even in the room the new guy gave off a presence of power. Ibiki had even requested one or two ANBU who happened to be part of the Akimichi clan to be present in the room with him.

Potter Gemma, Granger Hermione and Longbottom Neville, those three should they choose to become shinobi could and would go far. "All right you three, since you've been far too co-operative I'm taking you to the Hokage's office."

Gemma smirked, finally she could see the village as they headed to the Hokage's office. And again under an armed ANBU escort they left the T&I department through the winding streets to a massive dome shaped building with the symbol for fire above it.

"Enter." Called a elderly but strong voice, Sarutobi Hiruzen the 'Kami no Shinobi' and the 'Ni Kai Me Hokage.' He looked over the mountain of paperwork at the oaken doors and his eyes widened as Ibiki entered the room.

Ibiki was never one to enter the Hokage's tower unless he was required to otherwise he remained hidden in the T&I department acting his part as the boogeyman of Konoha and Hi no Kuni to spook the children of the nation and to deter nukenins from coming into the land.

"Ibiki-san, what can I do for you?" Asked the elderly kage moving several stacks of paper so he could see his imposing chief interrogater.

"I need you to draw up some recruitment papers. These new assets are much to good to simply throw out...They all wield the same kekkei genkai along with some variations as they put it." Said Ibiki causing Sarutobi's eyes to widen.

"What is this Kekkei Genkai?" He asked curiously and the girl with black hair answered.

"I'm Potter Gemma, heiress of the Potter Clan and Black clan through a Godfather bond. I'm what is called a witch and what is a Kekkei Genkai?" She asked curiously her right hand going for her wand whilst the left closed into a fist.

"I hate being a performing monkey." She stated before flicking her clenched hand open to reveal fireball. The other two did similar things except the male formed a sphere of earth.

Sarutobi stared at them "All three of you can do that?" They nodded before they turned on their heels and transformed into a wolf, bear and an eagle.

The elderly kage looked like he was about to have a heart attack, when the bear shifted back into its human form. The boy fished in his pocket and pulled out a trunk and found what he was looking for. "Stress reliever elixir...We can make tonnes of them ranging from healing to poisions...All of this can be yours if you can let us form a clan and live together."

The kage was already signing off the forms for the three of them to form a clan. "All three of you sign here, here, here, here and here." He said indicating to the multitude of signiture points, Gemma and Hermione groaned but complied.

"Welcome to Konoha, I'm the Sandaim Hokage or Third Fire Shadow Sarutobi Hiruzen and again Hiruzen Sarutobi. We tend to speak with our clan names first followed by given names."

The three nodded "Our clan name is Mahou meaning magic, so we're going to keep our original family names but put Mahou on the end showing we are the same clan but different branches."

As the teens left Hiruzen smirked _'Have fun in the council meetings.' _He thought wickedly before turning back to his mountains of paperwork somewhat more firmly than before. _'I suppose this doesn't look so bad now that I managed to gain another Kekkei Genkai. Those young ladies definitely know how to carry themselves and that bloke and the dark haired lady are definitely not let anyone push them around.'_

The three sorcerors were met by a tall well dressed woman who quickly identified herself as a member of the housing society. "A compound you say? I know of a few that have tragically fallen into dissaray as the clans have tragically died out."

The compound had belonged to a clan of **jinton **users who had tragically been wiped out during the third shinobi war and Kyuubi attack which had occured only three years earlier.

"It's going to cost you for the entire compound which includes the main house and nine smaller houses and several acres the amount of ¥30,000,000." She said with a grin _'Technically this dump is worth _¥_15,000,000 but I could possibly get away doubling on the pretense of bonus, refurbishing and several other things.' _

However she hadn't counted on Hermione's sharp eyes monitering her subtle change in body language from genuine honesty to one of greed. "You're ripping us off."

"How could you suggest that!" Protested the civilian.

Hermione smirked and with that opened her palm and ball of fire erupted into existance "Your body language, pitch and tone of your voice. You look like you're about to break into a nervous sweat...WERE YOU GOING TO RIP US OFF? IF SO HOW MUCH? AND WHY?" She growled menacingly.

"I doubled the amount of this compound, because I could then siphon off a bonus, reattch the mains, refurbish the house and hire several genin teams to help repair the damages." She gabbled.

Gemma smirked "You'll accept a payment of ¥15,000,000 and your licence won't be revoked or will we press charges." She nodded frantically as Gemma wrote a check for the required amount.

It wasn't until the woman had left and the group had moved their possessions into the main house did things start to go down the drain.

Their was a wrapping on the door, with a casual flick of his hand Neville opened the door. The only reason wandless magic came so easily to the three was through long, tedious and dangerous practise.

"You three are needed before the council." The ANBU at the door declared before grabbing the three magic users and vanished in a swirl of leaves.

"Let's go you two." Said Neville already feeling the drag of this tedious meeting, elsewhere in Konoha Nara Shikamaru and Shikaku sneezed. _'Someone's using our phrase.'_

Gemma and Hermione cracked smiles, one a sardonic one that spelled 'pain for any manipulations' and the other screamed 'offend me, control me and you die.'

The pair of them arrived in a cascade of the thunderclaps startling the council well more specifically the civilian council. Meanwhile the shinobi council sat up straighter before slouching back down. "I DEMAND YOU...!" A woman with pink started to say before no sound came out.

"How's that? Now more work shall be done." Commented the tall newcomer. "Will you stop trying to kill that civilian Gemma...Just because you have radio receptance to mental thoughts doesn't mean you can kill him."

Gemma pouted "Kami fucking damnit Neville that guy is looking at me like a slab of meat."

The Hokage cleared his throat "When you three are done...Thankyou now honourable council I would like to welcome a new clan into our midst."

The simple statement captured everyones attention "Kekkei Genaki?" Hiashi Hyuuga asked almost immediately.

The newcomers smirked one vanished with a crack, one ignited her hands and the other shapeshifted herself seamlessly into a wolf. "Mahouton, or magic release. It allows us to teleport, brew elixirs for interrogatation, inviltration and assassinating. Shift into animals and control the elements to a lesser degree." Said the male.

"Could we get some names please and who will be the clan head?" Asked Shikaku lazily before falling asleep again.

"I'm Neville Longbottom, the dark haired girl is Gemma Potter and the other is Hermione Granger...As for the clan leader well..." He trailed off and seizing the advantage the one eyed elder spoke up.

"Then I say the Potter girl..." As he said this he projected his hidden sharingan at his target.

"Who ever is trying to control me, piss off and back the fuck up before I kill someone." She snarled breaking the genjutsu.

'_I bet its the one eyed cripple.' _"I vote Neville."

Hermione also did the same leaving Neville to glare at the two smirked innocently.

"That's sorted anything else? Before any of you open your mouths about forcing us to become baby makers it isn't happening."

The shinobi grinned the civilian council were nothing more than sharks, highly motivated and obvious sharks but sharks all the same. After several shouting matches mainly between the merchant district representatives Gemma and the matriarch of the Inuzuka clan about discrimination against Uzumaki Naruto did the council get let out.

"Mahou-san, just so you know the council meets three times a week for five hours." Said the Sandaime addressing Neville as Gemma and Hermione departed the council room.


	2. Chapter 2

**A New Chance of Life**

**Written by Darksider82**

**Beta: Winged Seer Wolf **

**Warning: Yuri and Bi lemons**

**I DO NOT OWN THE FOLLOWING FRANCHISES OF HARRY POTTER AND NARUTO. I OWN ONLY THIS IDEA!**

**Chapter 2**

The next morning, Gemma was really tempted to start her bodycount yesterday when she went out shopping for groceries when she saw a young boy around twelve, booted out of a store.

"GET OUT OF MY STORE BRAT!" The owner cried out, the blonde dusted himself off and turned to walk away the hurt evident in his eyes.

"Hey kid, what's wrong?" Gemma asked curiously looking around for the grocery store and clothing store. 'Weapons can wait' she thought to herself.

"Sorry miss, didn't see you. The shop keeper chucked me out for no reason." The boy said looking at the ground dejectedly.

"Come in with me, lets see what happens...I'm Gemma by the way Mahou Potter Gemma." Gemma said patting the boy on the back.

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto, pleasure to meet you Gemma-san." Replied Naruto getting panicy thinking she was going to hit him.

"Drop the san, Naruto-kun, not old enough for that. Now lets see to your shopping." With that Gemma put her arm around Naruto and they headed into the store.

The storekeeper looked up and his eyes widened as one the members of the newest clan members walked in with the demon brat. "I don't know if anyone has told you ma'am that the company you keep isn't the best."

He had said the wrong thing, Gemma's eyes flashed black as anger gripped her being, she thrust her hand forward and the man was hurled into the wall. Gemma made a choking gesture and the was stuck and slowly began to turn to blue.

"I don't care about the company. I care about the unfair treatment you've been giving this child. I've heard the rumours so here is what will happen. Firstly, secondly and thirdly you will treat Uzumaki Naruto as you would any other shinobi...Before you even ask why should I? I'll rip your swpinal chord out through your dick and intestines out your arse."

With that she let the man fall to the floor. "Naruto, go grab your groceries." Naruto nodded and returned with box upon box of packaged ramen.

Gemma sweatdropped at the sheer amount of ramen "Only thing allowed to get? I'll change that...I help with your groceries and you learn to eat differently. Not saying stop eating ramen, but cut back on it."

Naruto nodded as the elder teen helped him select fresh meat, vegetables, fruit and most of all FRESH MILK! Naruto loved freshmilk, when he was younger he used to get a prime basket of the fresh food under orders of the Hokage and then the moment he turned 10 he got the left overs, the maggoty and out of date.

Gemma slammed some bills on the counter barely covering her purchases and walked out. Naruto trailing after her. "You didn't..." Protested the gasping shop keeper.

His words fell on deaf ears as Gemma was shown by Naruto back to his apartment. Naruto watched as the woman's eyes narrowed and heard the distinct sound of a sword being loosened. "Who put you up in this apartment?"

"Jiji or the Hokage as you know him did. The orphanage kicked me out when I was four, lived on the streets till five and been here eversince. It's not much but its home. Yeah the hot water, electricity and all that don't work all that much but I don't mind." Said Naruto cheerfully.

Gemma was furious, her smooth raven black hair began to crackle with chakra and magic as it rose in the air. "Pack your things Naruto-kun. You're moving in with me, my sister and brother...Anyone tells you otherwise let me know and we'll deal with it."

"You mean that?" Asked Naruto, the last time he remembered someone being this open to him was before they tried to kill him with a kunai.

Gemma nodded her head "Hand on heart...If I don't go apeshit and kill those who harmed you guarantee Hermione or Neville WILL."

Naruto grabbed everything he could ever need which wasn't much. It consisted of three dozen kunai and shuriken, three tracksuits, two pairs of sandals and his funeral attire.

"We'll be going shopping so we can get you some proper shinobi attire, blues and blacks mainly. Oh and we're gonna get you a decent hair cut. Once you become part of my family, you're going to treated like a proper family member." Gemma stated.

"Who would I stay with?" Naruto asked curiously.

"Since its only three of us to make the clan, we all live in the mainhouse. So that's where you'll stay as well." Came the calm reply from the smiling Gemma.

Naruto already realised that his life had now finally taken a change for the better. No more living off Ichiraku ramen 24/7, but that was fine. No more living off Iruka-sensei's wallet that was also good. No more crashing on said sensei's couch when the civilians had trashed his.

The duo made their way to the compound and Naruto's jaw dropped slightly. The compound was huge, the main house itself was way bigger than his own apartment. "Gemma, you do know who you're with don't you?" Asked the male.

Naruto, saw the male and gulped where Gemma had poise, grace and buckets of power. This giant gave an aura of 'I don't need chakra to beat you.'

"Neville, this is Uzumaki Naruto. Yes, I know who he is. A neglected child much like me who needs people to confide in. He lives in a RUNDOWN APARTMENT, civilians DENY him service. They ABUSE him whether its physically, emotionally or psychologically I haven't yet found out...So forgive me almighty clan head if I jump the gun and save a little boy from a past thats similar to mine." Snarled Gemma.

Naruto recoiled at the ferocious tone of Gemma's voice as it forced Neville the giant to back down. "I understand Gemma. I really do. I'm not wanting the paperwork." He protested with a weak grin before turning to Naruto.

"Welcome to the Mahou compound, Naruto. I'm Mahou Longbottom Neville the 'Clan head' by proxy. The only reason I'm the head of this clan is because I'm least likely to kill anyone who badmouths me. Now come in, Hermione'll show your room where you can shower and clean up whilst we deal with the paperwork so we don't get in trouble with the authorities."

Naruto couldn't help but grin at that but followed the giant clan head into the compound. Hermione, he discovered looked quite similar to Gemma. The pair could have passed as sisters save for the fact Gemma was paler, had black hair and her eyes were bright emerald. Hermione was shorter but slightly broader and her eyes and hair were brown. "Hey Naruto-kun, rather hard not to overhear my surrogate sister. Anyway your room is up the stairs, turn left and three doors down."

Naruto found himself standing in the doorway of a room that was larger than his entire apartment put together. He quickly jumped in the shower and groaned as he felt the consistant flow of hot water cascade onto him.

"Hey Naruto-kun, Neville and Gemma are needed in the Hokage's office. Once you've finished in the shower and got dressed, I'll rustle up some dinner for you." Called Hermione from the door.

"Thanks Hermione-san." He called out, he remembered the few lessons the Hokage had given him on being polite.

"_That kid, he needs help. Hopefully Neville can restrain Gemma from killing anyone. I swear coming from a warzone to a world where wars occur every twenty years isn't going to help. Plus with her being the Mistress of Death isn't goint to help. But it should be interesting." _Hermione thought as she put the soup on and the bread in the oven.

Meanwhile over in the Hokage's office Gemma was fuming to the point of her chakra and magic were becoming visible. "Lord Hokage, as we speak about the possible adoption of Uzumaki Naruto, your defiance of the boy having a semi-decent life is making my blood boil."

Lightning, smoke and a faint breeze began to swirl around her as did a faint killing intent. Sarutobi stiffened "Gemma-san, I'm sorry. I can't do anything. I could if I would but the civilian council have me wrapped around their finger." The killing intent stopped.

"You mean THOSE SCUMBAGS can do it because THEY CAN to Naruto!" She snarled her features turning wolfish.

Sarutobi nodded, the only way he knew to get out of this was to just come clean. "When the fourth hokage passed away, the civilian council and my advisors seized a lot of my powers and are now next to impossible to dislodge."

"Revoke them...I'm pretty sure the Shodaime or the Nidaime brought the council in to ADVISE." Snarled Neville his anger slowly showing.

Sarutobi stared at the two, with a new fire. "Hai, but for now you can't adopt him. Bring it up in the next council session." Ordered Sarutobi.

"Oh and by the way, you three begin your training shortly." Sarutobi ordered dismissing them. Deep inside the 'Will of fire' blazed to life after many years dormant.

"Did we do the right thing Gemma?" Asked Neville as they walked into the late afternoon sunshine.

"Yeah...I believe so...Now I'm going to check out the social life adios." Chirped the black haired girl.

Gemma and Neville parted ways, she headed into town and she quickly found a place labelled 'Rusted Kunai'.

"Sorry, love but this place is for shinobi only." A gruff voice said, Gemma smirked at the chunin.

"I just want a drink, seems much more interesting than civilian bars. Don't tell me what to do punk." She finished dodging around the chunin and headed inside.

She felt a hand on her shoulder, and noticed it was the chunin. "Remove your hand or lose it."

She then felt the chunins arms wrap around her "Maybe if you can..." He whispered in her ear.

She didn't hear the rest of the statement as she stomped down on the mans foot, moved forward, placed her pressure onto her left foot and lashed out with her right driving it into the chunins face. Gemma grinned as she felt bone and cartilege crack and fracture under the impact.

The chunin staggered backwards and out the bar. The patrons stopped. put their drinks down. "Thank kami he's gone. But he is right that this bar is only for shinobi. Names Hatake Kaskashi."

"Names Mahou Potter Black Gemma, well met Hatake-san. I'm a member of the Mahou clan, been established for about five hours. Intending to become shinobi." Gemma replied. Calmly making her way to the bar.

Kakashi nodded "Please call me Kakashi." Gemma nodded and asked him to apply the same curtesy to her. Now she was sitting with him, Sarutobi Asuma, Mitarashi Anko and Inuzuka Hana.

"Mind if I join you lot?" Gemma asked coming over with three bottle of Sake.

Everyone moved over so Gemma could sit down, her hand brushed against Anko's leg by accident causing the purple haired woman to jump slightly. "Sorry, Anko-san." Gemma said.

Anko blushed slightly, not enough for it to be obvious but enough for Inuzka Hana to notice it. "None taken." Though Hana could tell Anko liked the black haired newcomer and truth be told she did to.

The drinks began to flow and Gemma found herself enraptured by the adventures and the job of being a shinobi. "Are you starting put as a shinobi?" Asked Kakashi curiously, since Gemma had joined them no-one had heard her say a thing.

"Hopefully, sometime this week or next. It all depends on when we can tutors and Sarutobi can give the go ahead." Gemma replied somewhat diplomatically a faint hint of scathing in her tone.

"What's with anger against Hokage-sama?" Asked Kakashi forcefully.

"I was abused, physically, mentally and emotionally when I was growing up...Saw a shop keeper throw a blonde haired child..."

"Uzumaki Naruto?" Questioned Anko, Gemma nodded and scowls graced Anko's face and Kakashi's eye hardened.

"...Out the store and threatened him with the ANBU." Said Gemma.

"What did you do?" Asked Hana interested in what her secret infatuation was about to do. _"Why does she have to be so damn hot." _Anko and Hana were thinking the same thoughts.

"I walked in with the child, using a non verbal and sealless jutsu, slammed him into the wall...Got my groceries as did Naruto, I payed for mine and walked out."

"You do realise you committed theft."

"You do realise that I couldn't give a rats ass. I'll protect Uzumaki Naruto anyway I choose. I'll get revenge in anyway I choose. My revenge is anywhere he was rejected I'll let him take what he wants."

The shinobi nodded at that "Harsh but true. What will you say to the council thats the civilian?" Asked Uzuki Yugao who turned up during the end speech of Gemma's reactions.

"Gemma-san, I'm Yugao, I was one of the welcoming committee. Impressive stuff been here barely a day and what have you done? Injured three shinobi and storekeeper." Yugao joked helping herself to sake.

"Yup, be greatful I haven't killed anyone yet. Though that guy who tried to grope me is the closest." Replied Gemma wolfishly her green eyes turning yellow.

Yugao started choking on her sake when she quickly heard about the altercation. "Keep this up, we may need to start a bill for shinobi."


	3. Chapter 3

**A New Chance of Life**

**Written by Darksider82**

**Beta: Winged Seer Wolf **

**Warning: Yuri and Bi lemons**

**I DO NOT OWN THE FOLLOWING FRANCHISES OF HARRY POTTER AND NARUTO. I OWN ONLY THIS IDEA!**

**Chapter 3**

The shinobi stared after their new colleague. Genma, Raido and Iwashi along with the immortal guards stared after Gemma, eyes wide and jaws dropped.

Anko and Hana along with Yugao stared after the woman, desire evident. "Think she'll go out with me?" Genma asked as he plopped down in his seat causing Kotetsu to snort.

"Hardly, Genma-kun she doesn't trust men enough to date them." Mocked Anko with a grin as she finished the bottle of Sake.

"Anyone know who is going to be training those three?" Asked Hana curiously, getting shrugs from all around the table, when Tiger entered the bar.

Kakashi straightened up slightly, Tiger was one of the most brutal ANBU active. Tiger could tell when someone had talent and if Tiger wanted the talent, Tiger would have it. No-one knew who Tiger was, but according to rumour in the ANBU, most masks could be retired until the owner died or previous owner had selected a successor which most had done save for the big three.

The big three were Tiger, Toad and Tarantular. Those three were said to be kept active no matter what. "Kakashi-san, Yugao-san, Genma-san the Hokage needs to see you for the skill set you provide." With that Tiger vanished.

The three shinobi vanished to the council chambers where the Hokage and the council were sitting. "You three have been chosen to train the Mahou-clan in our ways." The Hokage instructed and with that the Mahou-clan who had been waiting off the side of the council room.

"Ready you three are." Neville stated before they vanished and their jonin trainers following.

"Normally you three would have to go through six years of the academy but we're going to crush that and some of our skills into your heads within a year." Said Genma spitting his senbon into the ground and three feet below.

With that the torture started, the three started to learn how to walk on trees and water. Much to Neville's disbelief Gemma was hardly sticking to the tree, though she looked calm on the surface her emotions were raging all over the place making her chakra control impossible. "Gemma-chan, deep breath. Calm down, your chakra is fluctuating madly." Explained Kakashi, then with careful control Gemma began running up and down the tree followed by cartwheels and flips.

The same happened on the water. By the end of the day the three trainees were panting heavily with sweat pouring down their faces. Though to the trained shinobi they saw that Gemma was already regaining her stamina. "Enough. You've done well for five hours flat out training. Meet here at eight am for the same thing. Welcome to hell." Genma and Yugao stated before vanishing.

Kakashi eyesmiled, and headed over to the memorial stone leaving the trainees to drag their aching bodies home. Naruto, who had spent an eventful day at home due to it being a weekend had decided to cook dinner and contrary to everyones belief he only lived on ramen was a lie.

Naruto could cook really good food, but due to the fact he had been thrown out of the majority of the stores and out of the survival lessons, he had fallen for ready meals.

"Naruto-kun, why weren't you at the academy today?" Asked a tired Hermione as she staggered into the kitchen.

"Its a weekend Hermione-neechan, come on can you and the rest come into the kichen. I've cooked." The blonde said with a grin.

The next few months and weeks were pretty much the same, run laps of the village, sit ups, pull ups and crunches, tree walking, water walking and then into the basics of taijutsu.

It was in taijutsu where the three began to deviate. Neville was shipped off with Maight Gai who began to enthusiastically teach Neville the katas and stances required for the goken or strong , fell towards the art of Wing Chun and the Eagle style of a mostly forgotten style of Kung Fu. Hermione had informed their sensei's that she had dabbled in those martial arts before abandoning them for mahouton training.

However it was Gemma that intrigued most people. With her lightning fast reflexes she had inherited through her family and extraordinary hand to eye coordiantion she had began to meld several taijutsu styles into her own. The forms she followed were Muay Boran or Nine Points of Striking, Judo the gentleway, Taekwondo the Way of Foot and Hand with the last being Eskrima a way to fight with and without against a blade wielding opponent.

Hermione possessed remarkable control for medical jutsu whereas Neville and Gemma possessed mountains of chakra, the only difference in the levels of chakra was minimal. Gemma had slightly larger coils and her chakra was denser.

The density of the Mahou clans chakra was much more noticeble in the village as a whole, however compared between the three of them only they could tell that Gemma was stronger.

It was becuase of these small things that Gemma was quickly becoming known as a ninjutsu monster but with an incredible amount of skill in the arts of Tai and Fuuinjutsu. The reason for fuuinjutsu was because Gemma had been looking through her family records and found that when the Potters weren't transfiguration or combat specialists they devoted their times adventure and treasure seeking.

The months trickled by and at the end of an arduous twenty week 5am till 21pm of non-stop training, the new clan found themselves sitting an exam. The exam was for them too easy, they just subtly read the minds of the examiners and answered the questions on top of studying for potential answers.

The examiners four of whom were Nara's were amazed, these three students were just sheer brilliant. They could fit anywhere on the shinobi forces, the brown haired one had a cold sense of logicistics, statitics that made a Nara proud. The clan head was a healer through and through and the other one, get past the short temper and distrust of men they had a solid front line or infiltraitor.

"Hokage-sama, I see no reason to not have these three immediately places as Chunin or at least tokubetsu's. They have a teamwork that is second to only the Ino-Shika-Cho formation and everyone knows how good that formation is." Said Kotetsu in a debrief to the Hokage after the written exam.

Anko was singing praises about survival instincts in the Forest of Death. "They had a solution to every potential threat. Snakes, Gemma-chan dealt with by talking to them. They were amazing. If they were here as academy students the sensei's would be fighting each other for them. They are THAT mouldable." She declared.

The hokage didn't need to hear the reports from Genma, Yugao and Kakashi for he had observed them. It appeared that the three were so interchangeable the three had brought in other jonin to help with the training. The Sandaime cracked a grin as Kakashi even got down on two knees and begged Gai of all people to help with Neville.

"Rat, go and retrieve the Mahou clan. I have made up my mind."

Rat nodded and vanished from the office in shunshin. As Rat left, Eagle entered taking up Rats place. Only former ANBU, ANBU and the Hokage noticed at how smoothly the transition went. Because of the seamlessness it appeared that the ANBU had secret tunnels all over the village even into the Hokage tower.

That was true to an extent, the ANBU had several properties allocated to them by the Nidaime Hokage which were connected by tunnels. However the Hokage tower wasn't connected to such tunnels instead it was a nifty piece of space-time ninjutsu.

The Mahou clan arrived in the Hokage's office "You summoned us?"

The hokage grinned "You three are deemed by the council and my judgement to be worthy of the rank of tokubetsu jonin. Take your jackets and wear them with pride."

Gemma smirked, Hermione squealed and Neville popped his neck. "Now Hokage-sama, I think Gemma and Hermione have requests to ask you."

The Hokage nodded "What are they?"

"I wish to work in the logistics department." Asked Hermione.

"I want a genin team." Demanded Gemma.

"Done...Gemma-chan report here in two days for team evaluation."

During those twenty weeks, Naruto's skills had also improved. Through a complex diet of potions and retraining consisting of hand writing and reading, the boy had found himself scoring higher in his tests than before.

His taijutsu which was in Neville's opinion lackluster or in Gemma's which the blonde preferred as she was straight up and down, spoke her mind was total bullshit. "It's half arsed incorrect stances and poorly formed kicks and punches with gaps you could put a kunai through. It's like the academy wants you dead."

Naruto nodded frantically at the chance to improve under some proper attention. Right now he was on his hands knees after being kicked solidly in the stomach and intestines above his nuts. The results made him feel like someone HAD kicked him in the nuts.

The style he was learning was based loosely off the Tiger kung-fu style with boxing and kickboxing elements infused. He also studied the academy style,when he asked about learning two styles the response was "So, little eye thiefs don't take your hard earned work...Sooner or later you'll be able to combine the two into a third style."

Naruto sat in his lesson as they were reviewing the henge. The henge and replacement techniques were by far his most polished skills. The latter because his new family had the tradition of flinging anything within arms reach of them at any surprises. Naruto found that out the hardway when he pranked Neville to find him staring down several sharp knives. _"Best way to learn is under pressure." _He thought to himself.

"Uzumaki Naruto, henge into someone." Stated Umino Iruka, Naruto smirked.

"The dobe's going to mess this up again." Jeered Uchiha Sasuke from the back of the class. Ever since the massacre four years ago, the Uchiha heir had become even more arrogant and snobbish than Naruto thought possible.

"HENGE!" He shouted and in a puff of smoke he had transformed into a perfect copy of his teacher.

Iruka looked over the blondes henge "Impressive...Now extra credit someone of the female gender. NO tricks." He warned his head swelling slightly to emphasize his point.

A half tiger seal and Naruto transformed into a perfect copy of Mahou Gemma the youngest member of the Mahou clan. The effect was instant, boys shot backwards with blood spurting from their noses and girls began clamouring and asking what makeup and diet she was on.

Naruto's moment in the sun shattered when a he saw a familiar face in the doorway of the classroom. "Uzumaki Naruto...What were you doing? Was that a henge of me?"

Naruto looked around found Gemma leaning non-chalantly against the door frame with a sword hung diagonally across her back. "Yeah, nee-chan why?"

"Nothing ototuo, just saying it was a brilliant copy of me. Oh and Hermione, Neville and I have got a mission so we'll be gone for a few days. You know where everything is." With that Gemma winked and vanished with a soft pop.

"Baka, you know my mother won't let anyone adopt you freak." Spat Sakura, causing Naruto to snort.

Several more similar comments were made by the civilian students "Well freak! Orphan! Anything to say about your superiors and betters?" They jeered.

"Yeah, fuck off and suck my nuts...You see my aniki and Nin no anes really couldn't give a shit about the civilian council...So you can piss about it however you wish but it won't change shit." Naruto snapped his hand subtly slipping around the loop of ninja wire concealed around the top of his wrist to spring a sharpened kunai on them.

As this was going along, six blurs were sprinting towards the Land of Rock, based off a rumour echoing around Konoha's spy network, the Rock ninja were amounting a massive number of shinobi for an invasion or at least a recon mission into Konoha.

Landing in the trees Kakashi, Yugao, Tenzo, Neville, Hermione and Gemma concealed themselves swiftly and surpressed their chakra as they mentally counted off the red and brown ants scurrying around. "This is Copycat calling Tenzo. Copycat calling Tenzo." Kakashi said pulsing his chakra through the trees.

"I copy...How many?"

"Two hundred."

Several more results came in and everyone knew for a fact their was a small strike force camped on their doorstep. When Gemma pulsed a frantic message.

"Things have got a lot more complex."

Beneath two men appeared, one was a rugged mountain of a man with long mains of bright red hair.

The other still tall but bulkier seemed to be leaking steam from the gaps in what appeared to be a mixture of warring clan armour and the first and second shinobi war jonin vests.

"Who are THEY?" Gasped Yugao.

"Jinchuriki...We NEED to TELL the Hokage."


End file.
